Monoyaki
}} Monoyaki is the antagonist of Dangan Ronpa: Unsere Sommerende. He is what appears to be a small, round, plush goat mounted on some sort of body, possibly some sort of robot. He is the host of the Mutual Killing Venture. History As of the moment, Monoyaki's origins are entirely unknown. Appearance Monoyaki's being is comprised of two main components: the head, and the body. The head is a fluffy, spherical plush of a goat, with two small horns, a stubby tail, and four little legs that dangle in the air. The left side of the plush is painted a much darker colour, and the eye is red. The mouth primarily displays a frown, but is capable of opening to speak. Emotion is usually expressed through the shape of the eyes instead, as well as the face occasionally blushing or turning red with anger. The body is small, like that of a small child, but it's actual appearance is unknown, being covered head to toe in a suit and tie, a turtleneck undershirt, gloves, and classy shoes and trousers. Personality Monoyaki is rather childish, thinking of murder as objectively interesting, fun, and "profitable". He is shocked at the prospect of the students being so vigorously opposed to it initially. This childishness also manifests in him being abrasive, often insulting the students, often with subjects they are particularly sensitive about. Although bent on bloodshed, Monoyaki's childlike nature also causes him to never be entirely serious about the killing game, occasionally doing things that seem borderline inept in his attempts to provoke a murder. Whenever he fails something or is called out on a mistake, he feels humiliated and usually has a minor tantrum. Despite this, however, he remains heartless and bloodthirsty, contrasting with the rest of his personality. Abilities The source and extent of Monoyaki's powers is unknown, but he is able to kill anybody who violates the rules of the Mutual Killing Venture, as well as create and initiate the executions of those found guilty in a Class Trial. Monoyaki also appears to be either incredibly fast, or capable of teleportation, as he can show up anywhere at any time he pleases, often startling those unaware of his presence. His plush goat head is also able to use it's stubby legs to navigate without the body, although the body usually just picks up the head and places it back on. Development Monoyaki was originally conceived as "Mannebuta", who instead was a large doll with a pig mask, though retaining the business suit. Mannebuta would drop down and hang from the ceilling by strings, and move like a puppet, and also lacked the monochrome theme common to killing game hosts. He was replaced with Monoyaki in order to make the villain more "cute" in order to fit in with the relatively more whimsical nature of Unsere Sommerende. The goat head was inspired by an image of a goat plush the author found on the internet, and given the monochrome colour scheme. Trivia *"Yaki" is Japanese for "goat".